ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Knights of the Earth
Story Animo: Yes, my pet! Lead me to the source of your power! Animo is riding a big snake, which looks exactly like Gaia, except with no arms or tentacles. They are going across the desert, when the Proto-TRUK flies in, landing in front of Animo. Ben, John and Rook get out of the truck. Ben: Really, Animo? That’s all you’ve got? Animo: You seem to underestimate the pure power of my new pet. Rook: It does strongly resemble Gaia. Ben: Too bad. It’s about to get a Big Chill. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Ball Weevil: Why do you hate me, Omnitrix? The Gaia snake slithers forward, as Ball Weevil spits out a plasma ball, rolling on it across the desert. Gaia snake chases after him, as Rook fires blaster shots at it. John thrusts his fists forward, waves of sand flying at Gaia snake, but it does nothing to it. John: Darn it. Toph was right. Sandbending is tricky. Ball Weevil: A little help here! (Ball Weevil is on a big plasma ball, launching it at Gaia Snake. Gaia Snake roars, releasing a mana wave, which destroys it.) Rook: Do you have a form that can immobilize it? John: Hm. (Picks up a handful of sand.) I think I’ve got one. John turns into Desert Storm, and merges with the sand below. Ball Weevil is rolling on another plasma ball, when sand hands come out of the ground, stopping Gaia Snake and causing Animo to go flying forward from the sudden stop. Desert Storm comes out of the ground. Desert Storm: Got you. Ben, now! (Ball Weevil charges forward, and launches the plasma ball at Gaia Snake, it exploding on contact. Gaia Snake hisses in pain, as the mana leaves its body, floating away.) It’s getting away. (Ball Weevil reverts.) Ben: Rook, you take Animo back to Plumber HQ. We’re going after that cloud. Rook: I do not think that is the best course of action. (Desert Storm picks Ben up, and travels across the desert, going after the mana.) And yet, you choose not to listen to me. End Scene Ben and John are in a dune, looking up to survey the environment. Two Forever Knights, one with a gold happy face mask, one with a gold sad face mask, and Red Ninja standing guard. John: Red Ninja? He’s alive? Ben: He’s really an it. It’s a robot. I can’t believe that the Forever Knights are here. John: These numbers seem pretty small if you ask me. Ben: Most of them died during the war with Diagon. Dr. Chadwick and Sir Morton gathered the few survivors. John: Chadwick? Doesn’t ring a bell. You take the comedy tragedy duo. I’ve got Ninja. Ben: How come you get the robot? (John comes out of the trench, releasing a wave of fire at Red Ninja, which dodges with ease.) Oh, whatever. (Ben jumps out, catching the Forever Knights’ attention.) No match for Diamondhead! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Ripjaws: A fish. In the desert. Of course. Happy and Sad charge forward, Happy jumping and kicking at Ripjaws. Ripjaws blocks it, as Sad comes in, punching Ripjaws. Ripjaws recovers, and goes to bite at Happy. Happy flips backwards, as Sad knees Ripjaws in the chest, knocking him down. John releases several streams of fire at Red Ninja, who dodges and throws energy ninja stars. John spins, a vortex of wind enveloping him, protecting him. He thrusts his palm forward, a cyclone of wind slamming into Red Ninja. It goes flying, but it recovers quickly. John sees Ripjaws struggling to breathe. John: Oh, that’s not good. (John transforms.) Chaos Reign: Ben! (Chaos Reign swings his hand, releasing a sphere of water, which hits Ripjaws. He inhales deeply.) Ripjaws: Ah! Thanks! (Happy and Sad come at him, and he jumps over them, slamming their heads into each other. He then grabs Happy, and slams him into Sad.) Red Ninja slashes Chaos Reign with an energy knife, Chaos Reign being unaffected. Chaos Reign: Okay. This is getting boring. (Chaos Reign wraps around Red Ninja, who starts to spark. It then malfunctions, and shuts down. Chaos Reign comes off, reverting. Ripjaws reverts as well.) Ben: Thanks for the save. John: No problem. How many more are there? Ben: Just Chadwick and Morton. And Chadwick can’t fight. John: If he has body enhancing armor, he could. Most of the elite Knights had that. One for each of us then? Ben: My thoughts exactly. End Scene Dr. Chadwick is wearing gold and red armor, with a king’s cape and a golden wreath on his head to serve as a crown. Sir Morton is with him, operating an energy drill, which was drilling into a mountain base. Morton: How much further is it? Chadwick: Soon, Sir Morton. (His one good eye flashes purple for a second.) Once we access the power core, we will be able to annihilate all aliens on the planet. Ben: Good luck with that. (Chadwick and Morton turn, seeing Ben and John.) Chadwick: Ah, Ben Tennyson. Here to see my moment of triumph? Ben: Yeah, not really. I’m really here just to kick your butt! Chadwick: I’ve heard enough. Sir Morton, eliminate the pests. Morton: Yes sir. Morton dashes forward, swinging a punch at Ben. Ben slaps down the Omnitrix, and Four Arms catches the fist. Morton swings his other fist, Four Arms catching it as well. Four Arms: Is that all you’ve got? I could beat you with two hands tied behind my back. John charges Chadwick, throwing a punch, a fireball shooting from it. Chadwick dodges, as John charges forward. He swings his cane at John, who dodges. He thrusts his arm to the sky, a burst of sand coming up, launching Chadwick into the air. John: Maybe sandbending is more like airbending than anything. (Chadwick comes down, and John makes a fluid motion, as the sand rises up, and hits Chadwick like a wall. He crashes into the energy drill, causing it to malfunction.) Chadwick: No! The drill! (The energy drill turns off, as purple mana comes out of the hole made in the mountain. Chadwick yells in pain, as a mana cloud comes out of his mouth, Chadwick passing out. The mana merges in the air.) John: Not good. (John thrusts his fist into the mountainside, the hole collapsing and reforming.) Four Arms punches Morton several times, him falling to the ground. Four Arms: Is that all you’ve got? I need a challenge! (A roar occurs, as he turns around. A large, black humanoid lizard with glowing purple scales with armor and a large hammer is standing in front of him. It is slightly bigger than Four Arms.) Oh. What is this, a guardian? (Dark Guardian swings its hammer, enveloped in lightning, hitting and sending Four Arms flying. Four Arms crashes back down, reverting.) Dark Guardian roars, as Rumble Knuckles punches it from behind. Dark Guardian turns, swinging its hammer at him. Rumble Knuckles jumps, and rides the air current from the swing to glide above Dark Guardian. Rumble Knuckles flies down, and punches at Dark Guardian. Dark Guardian blocks it with its hammer, electrocuting Rumble Knuckles in the process. Rumble Knuckles skids back, staring down Dark Guardian. Rumble Knuckles: That didn’t work. Let’s try this. Rumble Knuckles squeezes his fists tightly, and pulls towards him. Several boulders break off from the mountain base, flying at Dark Guardian. Dark Guardian turns, using armor on its arm to protect itself. Rumble Knuckles charges forward again, and Dark Guardian strikes Rumble Knuckles with his hammer. Rumble Knuckles is knocked back, reverting. John: Lightning, huh? Looks like a job for Feedback. Feedback: Way ahead of you, pal. Feedback dashes past John, charging Dark Guardian. Dark Guardian raises its hammer, shooting lightning at Feedback. Feedback stops, absorbing the lightning, then fires an electric blast, knocking Dark Guardian back. Feedback charges forward, and punches Dark Guardian with electric charged fists, which Dark Guardian blocks with its armor. John: That’s it. Keep it busy. (John pulls boulders towards him, and turns into Eatle. He takes the boulders and starts to eat them.) Eatle: Eh. I’ve had better. (He finishes off the boulders.) Now we’re talking. Ben, knock it in the air! Feedback: No problem. Feedback catches the hammer, absorbing the lightning being released. Feedback then gets in, grabbing Dark Guardian’s chest. He releases a powerful electric blast, launching Dark Guardian into the air. Eatle fires a powerful laser, hitting Dark Guardian and slamming it into the mountain. Dark Guardian breaks apart, turning into mana dust. Feedback and Eatle revert. Ben: What was that? John: A minion of Gaia. I have a feeling that this isn’t our last battle here. Ben: Then let’s set up a Plumber patrol. As soon as anyone else comes to try to do, whatever Chadwick was doing, we’ll be ready. John: Sounds good. (Looks confused.) Where is Chadwick? Ben: Huh? (Ben turns around, seeing Chadwick and Morton were gone.) Oh, man! Characters *John Spacewalker *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko Villains *Dr. Animo *Gaia Snake *Forever Knights **Dr. Chadwick **Sir Morton **Red Ninja **Comedy Knight **Tragedy Knight *Dark Guardian Aliens By Ben *Ball Weevil (accidental transformation; selected alien was Big Chill) *Ripjaws (accidental transformation; selected alien was Diamondhead) *Four Arms *Feedback By John *Desert Storm *Chaos Reign *Rumble Knuckles *Eatle Trivia *The gang finds the location the Incursions were going to the episode before. *This is John's first encounter with Animo or the Forever Knights since John Smith 10: Phantom Watch. *It's revealed that this episode is after the canon episode Return to Forever. *John figures out the concept of Sandbending, making it the first sub-type bending he does in regular human form. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Ben 10 Arc Category:John Smith 10: Gaia Arc